


Somewhere in Infinity

by AppleBlossom1



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleBlossom1/pseuds/AppleBlossom1
Summary: A little fanfic on the life Chrom led raising Lucina and Morgan after the endgame chapter of Fire Emblem: Awakening.
Relationships: Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 42





	Somewhere in Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> (AN: This is an AU where Morgan was born before the endgame chapter.)  
> (Link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9RbcR_KSRB8)

"The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath..."

The battle had ended...Grima was dead. Peace was won, but at a price hard to endure...  
"Thank you for everything, Chrom." Robin mutters with tears in her voice.   
Chrom runs towards her and pulls her into a hug. He doesn't want to let go...not now...not after everything they have through.  
"Robin..." He whispers. At this point, the tears started falling. "Robin...you can't leave..." He says, barely understandable over his tears.

"Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart"

"Shh..." she sounds, turning her face so her eyes could meet his. Both were tearful. How can something so painful be the outcome of an event so great? What is one life in the shadow of millions? What is life, if you cannot share it with whom you love?  
"We've won..." she says smiling. "Everyone can go on living without the fear of Grima..." She falls a bit, but he holds her up and close to his chest.  
"Everyone...can be--" She started, but was cut off by a thunder of words.  
"What about you!? Robin, how am I to live without you?" Chrom cries, hugging Robin even tighter. Robin hugs him back, and listens for his heartbeat. His heart is beating fast.   
"Chrom, you will never be without me..." She smile.

"Beats fast  
Colors and promises"

Chrom refuses to let go of her. She begins to slowly fade away into purple and blue hues of light.   
"Please...gods..." He chokes on his words. "Gods...I need you."  
Robin smiles and pulls away from the hug.   
"I love you, Chrom...I truly don't want to leave you. I want to stay by your side forever, be with our children and watch them grow...I want all of that..." Warm tears stream down her pale cheeks.   
"Gods, I wanted so much more..." She whispered 

"How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall"

She knew she only had mere moments to spare, so she faced Chrom, and wiped away his tears.   
"Chrom, tell Lucina and Morgan their mother loves them very much. Tell our friends, my last thoughts were of them. And Chrom..."  
She placed her lips upon his, kissing him one last time. The tears fell harder, and pulled on her sleeve, as if that were a way to keep her here...  
She pulled away and cupped his cheeks, wiping away more tears.  
"Don't cry, my love. Remember, I will be the wind at your back and the sword at your side. Don't forget your own words." She smiles. 

"But watching you stand alone?"

"Let's meet again in a better life."  
And she disappeared, leaving nothing but a memory.   
Chrom fell to his knees. He stood there in silence, until friends came to aid him.  
"She isn't gone...she'll be found..."He whispers with tears in his voice.

"All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow"

"One step closer"

It has been 7 years since Robin disappeared. The children have grown and Chrom has showed signs of aging as well. Chrom has tried being a good father to Lucina and Morgan and has given all the love he can. They are his light and life worth protecting at any cost. But, gods...how he wishes he could share these blessings with his love.

"I have died everyday waiting for you"

"Papa," Lucina starts. "Who is mama?"   
Chrom’s heart leapt and sank. He knew this day would come, but not so soon. Was he ready to tell the tale of Robin? Was he ready to wander those memories again? The memories that he cherishes, but at the same time he believes they haunt him.  
"Mama is the most wonderful woman in the world." Chrom starts, picking up Lucina to sit on his lap. "She's smart..." He chuckled, imagining Robin sitting by them, punching him in the arm for his statement.   
"She is beautiful and strong, just like you!" He exclaims, bumping noses with Lucina. She blushes and laughs, but then another question arises:  
"When is mama coming back?" She asks.   
Chrom's eyes narrowed and his felt heavy upon hearing the question, however he kept his gentle smile.   
"I don't know..." he starts. "But we'll see her again for sure."   
He hugs Lucina. A life they created lays in his arms. Robin has always been here.  
He smiled.

"Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years"

Tears fell from Chrom's eyes, but he didn't let Lucina see. 

"I'll love you for a thousand more"

"Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is"

It has been a few years and the day came that Chrom would be crowned Grand Ruler of Ylisse. His children watch as fitters dress him in a royal blue cape, edged with fur, and graced with the image of Exalt Brand. He was was ultimately embarrassed. All of this?   
"Ooooh, Papa you look handsome!" Lucina exclaims.   
He laughs and thanks her.  
"U-um. You look strong in that. " Morgan says, tugging on the cape. Chrom pats Morgan's head and thanked him. But, nothing in the world gives Chrom more strength than Lucina and Morgan.

"I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me"

Lissa came into the dressing with one last addition to the outfit...Emmeryn's crown.   
"You didn't forget did you?" She asks.  
"Of course not...it's just..." He stutters.   
Lissa puts the crown on his head and smiles.   
"Emm wouldn't want you to worry on a day like this. " Lissa says.   
Lissa bends over to Lucina and whispers:  
"Though, he still doesn't look like a king..."  
Lucina laughs and Chrom agrees, joining the laughter. The room was filled with laughter from everyone. The joys of laughter. Robin would want this for them more than anything...happiness. 

"Every breath  
Every hour has come to this"

"One step closer"

Chrom and Morgan were sword training. Lucina picked up on the art of sword much quicker than Morgan. However, Morgan was skilled in the tome area.   
"Dad, what if I tried this position...?" Morgan suggests a new technique, placing his right foot farther back and holding the most weight on his left. Morgan attempts a dash right at Chrom, but misses and Chrom taps him with the wooden blade.  
"You were left open. Perhaps as you dash, hold your sword in an angle that would protect you from an attack." Chrom explains.   
"Ahhh. I get it. Come at me again dad." Morgan says, raising the the practice sword.  
"Maybe we should take a..." At that moment, he looked into Morgan's eyes...  
"Robin?" Chrom whispers.

"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years"

Morgan reflects Robin's determination like a mirror. For a moment, she stood in his place.   
"Dad...?" Morgan questions.  
Chrom didn't even realize that tears began to fall.  
"Dad, are you okay!?" Morgan drops the sword and runs to his side. He examines Chrom and starts thinking of which healing potion to use, but suddenly he was pulled into a hug.  
"I'm fine, Morgan..." Chrom smiles. "Thank you."  
Morgan was confused at most, but hugged his father back. A small moment, worth so much more and means more than mere words can describe. 

"I'll love you for a thousand more" 

"And all along I believed I would find you"

Many years have passed. Lucina has taken up teaching the art of sword to fellow Ylissean warriors and leads a small army of her own. Of course she name it the "Shepherds," how could she not? And Morgan has decided to travel and learn about everything he can. He is always there to help his sister plan out battles and there for his aging father as well. Age is well evident in Chrom now, though, he doesn't mind it much. It is a blessing to grow old.

"Time has brought your heart to me"

He sat across the room, watching Lucina, Morgan, and their fellow subordinates and friends discuss an array of topics. Battle styles, books, tactic, family, lovers, and so on. Chrom, the now old man, watched and smiled upon this sight. It was much like the old days that youth brought and left in his memories.  
'Robin," he thought to himself.

"I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more"

'Can you see them?' He looked up. 'Can you see what you gave them and everyone?' He smiles.  
'Gods...I miss you so much...' He closes his eyes and begind to travel through the old times when they were together.

"I'll love you for a thousand more"

"One step closer"

The world around Chrom became a haze. Everything seemed to lose shape and nothing made sense.   
"Father!" He heard his daughter yell, but he could not run to her aid. He felt weak. And then he felt someone's hand grasp his...it was Lucina. He suddenly saw her figure phase into the endless haze, but she was clear as day.  
"Lucina, oh, Lucina..." he says as he reaches to cup her tear soaked cheek.   
"Father!" She hugs him around the neck that has become fragile with age.   
"Please don't leave dad!" Morgan cries. He sees Morgan come into the haze.  
"Where am I going?" Chrom asks. 

"I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you"

"Father, please don't die..." Lucina pleads, hugging him tighter.  
"Dad, stay strong!!" Morgan cries, gripping his father's hand.   
Chrom realized where he was now. In that small area moments before he takes his last breath. Quite strange how people tend to their breath for granted until the last one is in sight. Chrom was no different. But he smiled upon his death bed. Lucina was here. Morgan was here. That's all he needed to know.

"For a thousand years"

He hugged them both.   
"Don't cry, my children..." he starts. "This isn't the end." He smiles.  
They said nothing and hugged him tighter.   
"Lucina, Morgan...I love you...with every ounce of love that I have..." his breath falters and slows. "I was blessed with you both...my life would never be complete without you..." 

"I'll love you for a thousand more"

Morgan and Lucina give him one last gentle smile.   
"And know, that your mother and I are always with you both..."  
He smiled one last time for them and with that, he bid them farewell.  
Lucina and Morgan stayed silent and held him.   
"Good bye, father..." Lucina said tearfully into her father's shirt.   
Then she hugged Morgan, who hugged her in return. He cried into her shoulder as he patted her head.  
The world will never be the same. The love of their father will never be forgotten and they will always remember him.  
He will never be gone.

____________

"And all along I believed I would find you"

"Chrom..." a voice called out.   
"Where am I? " he asks.  
Then the view of an open grassy plain came into view. It felt very familiar...very nostalgic. Lissa was with him, but gods, she aged backwards! Then he noticed...he was considerably young too.   
"What do we do?" She asks.   
He's bewildered. He looks around for whatever she may be talking about.   
Then he sees someone sleeping on the ground...

"Time has brought your heart to me"

The person wakes up. Chrom laughs and Lissa is a bit confused by this.   
"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. "  
He takes their hand and pulls them up.  
"It's over now, Robin." He says, taking in her gaze. It's felt like a million years since he looked into her eyes.  
"I've missed you." She says.  
He hugs her tightly, not saying a word.  
"You did so well, Chrom." Robin whispers.  
He says nothing.  
"It's been so long. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you."  
He hugged her tighter.  
She hugs him back.   
"Robin..." he starts. "Does this mean we'll never be apart?" 

"I have loved you for a thousand years"

Robin looks at him with tears in her eyes. A smile reaches her lips before she whispers,  
"Yes."  
Chrom begins to cry, hugging her even tighter.  
"I've missed you so much. " he says.  
"I know." She replies.  
"I needed you so much."  
"I know."  
"But you were always there, though, weren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"I love you, Robin..."

"I've loved you for a thousand years"

He says, burying his face into her shoulder. She brushes his hair with her fingers and smiles on his chest.  
"I'll always love you, Chrom."

"I'll love you for a thousand more"


End file.
